Vulk
Vulk is a Infernites Mixel. Description The strong one. He might be a little dim but his heart burns the brightest. His heated hands can dig an escape route or make a surface too hot for enemies to cross. Unfortunately, he often forgets he’s got a stove for a hand and gives some painful high fives. Vulk is part of the Infernites tribe and very handy for a barbecue. Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and his very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing downwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is a Cyclops, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Background Coconapple Vulk is seen at the beginning, getting spanked with a towel by Zorch as a prank. He appears angry, chasing Zorch before he trips and spins. Cookironi Vulk is enjoying cookironis with the other Mixels when they realize that Krader has the last one. Later, Vulk knocks Shuff away with a punch to get it, but is then zapped by Zaptor, causing him to crash into a rock and lose it. He mixes with Flain and Zorch to create the Infernites max and battle until they all de-mix and Zorch sits on the Cookironi. The Mixels then see a Nixel with a box of cookironis and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Vulk is taking a hot shower when the plumbing gets clogged and stops working. He immediately tells his problems to Flain, who suggests they mix to create the Infernites Max. They fix the faucet but this inadvertently causes Krader and Teslo to get their butt and mouth burned, respectively. Vulk then sees an angry and burnt Krader and Teslo. He makes it up to them by giving them ice cream to heal their burn wounds, and everyone is happy. Pothole Vulk and Zaptor mix to fix a pothole in the sidewalk. Rockball Vulk is seen sitting on a bench with Flain and Zorch watching the Cragsters play Rockball and later mixes with Seismo to play Mixelball. Bar B Cubes Slumbo's Ice Cream falls in Vulk's barbecue fire, so the two have the idea to open a roadside stand to sell Bar B Cubes, all while mixing. This pleases Gobba, who gets free samples from both their stand and Krader and Volectro's Rock Pops stand. Vaudeville Fun He is seen at the judging panel, disapproving of Kraw and Gobba's performance. Elevator Vulk is an attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special In the Murp Romp Minisode, Vulk was an attendant to the Wiztastics' show, despite the fact that nobody else came when he did. At the end of the episode, when Magnifo's show seemed to reach the point it would've gotten boring, the rest of the Series 3 Mixels came tumbling down into a miraculous upside-down pyramid formation. Vulk enjoyed this, however, and happily stated that he loved the show. This brought joy to Magnifo as a result, until everyone came tumbling down on top of him. In the Epic Comedy Adventure, Vulk was the DJ at the Mix Festival. However, he and the rest of the Mixels at the Festival had all of the color drained from them by the Nixels and their leader, turning Vulk and everyone else into zombie-like creatures. He was present when the color was returned to the Mix Festival, and enjoyed the rest of the party by Mixing with everyone else and dancing. Relationships Other Infernites Vulk and Flain are friendly towards each other and therefore has a good relationship. And he hates Zorch like the Cragsters do. Cragsters He invited Krader over for ice cream along with Teslo. He also combined with Seismo when playing Mixelball. His relationship with Shuff seems neutral. Electroids Vulk is best friends with Zaptor because they tell jokes together. He is also friends with Teslo for he invites him and Krader for some ice cream. However, he is seen interacting with Volectro as a rival when competing for Gobba's one Muck with Slumbo and Krader . Frosticons Vulk and Slumbo seem to have a fine friendship with each other, even though ice and fire are opposites. It is unknown to what he thinks about Lunk and Flurr. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Flexers Vulk was invited to Balk's party, wich may mean they are friends. Glorp Corp Neutral so far. Spikels Neutral so far. Wiztastics Vulk appears to enjoy their shows, being the sole attendant once. This could imply that they are on good terms. He was their biggest fan. Orbitonz poop Glowkies Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Vulk's in-booklet code is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Trivia *Vulk's name comes from Vulcan, the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. *He is the Infernite Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He is best friends with Zaptor. **Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader in Hot Lava Shower. *He appeared in 10 episodes so far (tied with Seismo and Volectro). His absences were Electrorock, Nixels, Mailman, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *His ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as his body. Before that he looked insane with teeth on the top *He is second in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. *He is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of foreign airings of the shorts, with headphones and a rainbow cubit, shouting "REMIX!" * So far, he is the only one to like one of the Wiztastics' shows. * He knows how to play the turntables. * He has the most pieces out of the Infernites. * As seen in the show, he is quiet and shy. * He is the strongest Infernite. * When he is scared, harmed, or surprised by Zorch he will make a sort of girlish scream. Gallery Set Vulk Packaging.png Vulk.png|Out of packaging Vulk 2.jpg 303px-Vulkprelim.jpg|Vulk's prototype set MotherMixel.jpg|Happy mother's day! AniVulk.PNG VulkPic.jpg JangBricksVulk.png VOLECTRO IS A MURDERER!!!.jpg Artwork Vulk Bio.jpg|On mobile website Pothole.jpg|Aaahh! Infernites HLS.jpg|The lava shower's clogged again! All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmm cookironis. Teslo Vulk Mix.jpg|Zap-Flame... Murp11.jpg|Ouch. Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! Bar B Cubes.jpg|Free samples! Happy Vulk and Krader.jpg|DELICIOUS! Crazy Gobba.jpg|He looks greedy. MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! So much better.png|Ice cream makes everything better. Mixels.jpg|Vulk on a poster. Hello.jpg|You know what they say! Oh sorry guys.jpg|Oh.. sorry guys! Bully Zorch.jpg|Hey! The Judges.jpg|I give a no. Ouch ixels.jpg|Whoa Zaptor, cool it! Buddies.jpg|Nice joke! We fixed it!.jpg Hey watch it!.jpg|ouch your ice cube hurts CN Studios.jpg|REMIX!! Look down vulk.jpg Mixels wiki nice image.jpg Abc hole.jpg Dat Vulk tho.png I loved it!.png|At the Wiztastics show VulkBurnt.png What'sgoingon.png|Vulk when unmixable Vulk Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio LotsaBeta.jpg|Beta designs of Flain, Vulk, and Shuff VulkTowel.png|Vulk with his towel on. Anime.jpg|Vulk being electrocuted Vulk In le audience.png FrontVulk.png SideVulk.png vulk_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Vulk Icon.png vulk and zorch in the intro.png Wat was that.png Vulk Cookironi.png Sry Guys.png No lava.png Hmm.png Funny zaptor.png SErIoUs HaZaRd.png EVEN YOU.png Walk.png Creepy Zaptor and Vulk.png Dont take any wooden nixels!.png WhatDoYouMean.jpg Rockbaal.jpg IJustNukedMyBrothers.jpg None!.jpg WeirdGobba.jpg Hey.jpg Its.jpg Barbeque.png OHNO.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png Yaypinyata.png VOLECTRO IS A MURDERER!!!.jpg Can you feel it now Vulk.jpg SupahSnazzy.jpg Fail.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Vulksmo.png|With Seismo Vulktor.jpg|With Zaptor Screen_Shot_2014-05-28_at_10.45.49.png|With Volectro Vulbo.PNG|With Slumbo Vunk.PNG|With Lunk Slumbvulkfinal.png|With Slumbo (Again) Murps LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Flain VulkZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch SeismoVulkLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffVulkLEGO.jpg|With Shuff Murps VulkKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader VulkTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo VulkZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor VulkVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Fire Category:One Eyes Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Under bite Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Moving Fingers Category:Cat ears Category:Three fingers Category:Two toes Category:Strong Mixels Category:Secondary Members Category:Shy Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Red Category:Series 1 Category:Cycloptic Members